One Day
by Airiame
Summary: Inoo Kei and Reika have been best friends forever. Reika reminisces on the past, for something has happened. With promises that are kept and a secret that will remain a secret... sequel may be written. InooKeixOC


**{Inoo Kei} One Day {One-Shot}**

* * *

It was a cool summer day, as I sat on my piano bench, trying to learn Kiss the Rain. As I played, footsteps were heard entering the room. A voice loudly interrupted my playing.

"Wow, Reika! You really suck." _he _exclaimed, as he sat down beside me

"It's not my fault that I've only been taking piano for 2 years." I pouted, trying to defend myself.

"Alright, alright. So, what are you _trying _to play?" he questioned me.

"Kiss the Rain by Yiruma."

"That song's a little too hard for your level, isn't it? Do you want help?" he asked, with that sparkle in his eye.

"No." I bluntly told him, while turning away from him.

In the corner of my eye, I saw him giving me _that look._ Yes, that look. The pouty puppy-dog look. I just couldn't resist his look. His bottom lip quivered, his eyes grew big, and he let out a small whining noise. It was absolutely adorable. I sighed and gave in.

"Yay ! ~" he shouted, happily.

I smiled at his childish attitude and let him teach me. Who is he? His name is Inoo Kei. Yes, it's that say Inoo Kei from Hey! Say! JUMP. He's been my neighbour and best friend for ever since I could remember. He's always been there for me, helping me through my rough times, like the time five years ago. What happened? It may not seem very original, but it's a horrible fact. My parents were both killed in a car accident.

_

* * *

"Reika! Come on, open the door! You haven't eaten all day!" Kei shouted through my looked room door._

_I didn't say anything. All that was heard was Kei's constant pounding on the door and my muffled sobs._

_"Reika, if you don't open this door right not, I'm going to knock it down!" he threatend._

_I remained silent, for I knew he wasn't strong enough. The constant banging stopped and I grew curious. What was he going to do? I got up from my bed and the next thing I knew, Kei comes from outside of my open window and hugged me. I struggled, screamed and hit him, but his grip only tightened. Suddenly, my arms grew limp, as I fell down to the floor, taking him with me. I started crying uncontrollably, while he softly pets my head._

_"It's okay, Reika. Just cry it out. Don't worry about anything in the world and cry until you can't. I'll be here for you. I promise." he whispered softly into my ears._

_I cried until I couldn't and fell into a deep slumber, in Kei's arms._

* * *

I got off the piano bench, while Kei positioned himself on the piano. He put his fingers on top of the keys and gently guided them through the song. His face, I noticed, became very calm and serene, as he hit every note accurately. The sunlight that came into the room shone lightly on his face, making him look angelic. As he hit the last note, I became speechless. His playing was like a sound that was completely new. I was staring into space, but a familiar hand was right in my face.

"Reika, I know I was absolutely amazing, but you don't need to be silent forever." he smirked at me.

"Amazing? You? What are you talking about? I can play so much better than that." I retorted, jokingly.

"Right, sure you can." he said, as he began to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" I shouted after him.

* * *

We walked along the side-walk, under the bright stars. It was quiet, but it wasn't ackward. It was peaceful.

"So. Last day, huh?" he stated.

"Yeah." I replied.

"When is it tomorrow?" he asked.

"At 2:30."

"Oh." he said, as it became silent again.

"Hey, Reika?" he stopped and turned to me.

"Yeah?" I said, as I too stopped and turned towards him.

"I-I... nevermind." he turned and started walking again.

"What? Tell me!" I ran to catch up to him.

"Well, I was just wondering... I-When are you coming back?" he asked, not looking at me.

"I'm not sure. Maybe when I finish school, or something." I replied, not really thinking.

"Oh." he said the second time that night.

I pulled out my house keys, as we reached my house. We said our good-nights and hugged each other. I walked into my house and went to bed.

* * *

We were staring at each other straight in the eye at the airport.

"So, this is it." he said.

"Yeah." It went completely silent between us.

Suddenly, he pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged him back, just as tight.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Reika." he whispered into the crock of my neck.

"I'll miss you too, Kei." I said into his shirt.

The world really felt like it stopped. I didn't want to let go of him. Never. But I was forced to by the sound of the intercom, stating it was time to board my flight.

I reluctantly let go and walked towards my terminal. As I reached the end, I turned back and saw him. Tears were stinging my eyes, but I held them back. I had to be strong or I will never get through this alone. I found my seat in the airplane and looked out, as it started moving. Our eyes connected for the last time, as the plane took off. I felt something poking out of my pocket and took it out. I bursted into tears as I realized that it was the necklace that Kei always wore under his shirt.

_Just one day, Kei..._

**Just one day, Reika...**

_I will tell you._

**You will know.**

_Nothing will keep us apart._

**That we are meant to be.**

_No matter what happens,_

**No matter where you are,**

_**I will always love you.**_

* * *

Finished: Tuesday, July 28, 2009 


End file.
